A Visit to the Nurse
by LoopyLoo13
Summary: sasusaku naruhina. My first fanfition. Sasuke and his ANBU friends have been diagnosed with a horrible disease and only a certain Cherry Blossum can cure it! Mature content later in story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto or any of the recognizable products in this story. _ Flash Back

"_Sasuke-kun no, don't leave me again I can't take it!"  
"Sakura-Chan, I must leave. Orichimaru is at large still and I am the only one with knowledge of his hideout."  
The onyx eyed man pulled the pink haired woman into a tight hug, breathing in the scent of cherry blossom from the only thing in his life that kept him going. He would be away for a year and though she did not love him as he her, Sasuke felt very protective over the small cherry blossom of Team 7_.   
_End Flash back_

It had been over six months since Sakura had seen her team. Naruto and Sasuke had gone to fight the sound-nin from the North just like all of the male Anbu and Sensei's from Kohnaha. She missed them deeply as the only male ninja left in the village was Guy sensei and of course that was because he had gotten on the wrong side of Gaara-sama. (A/N: no need to explain that one!)  
Although she had eventually gone out with Rock Lee, Guy sensei still had a major grudge against her for keeping him hanging for so long. Her relationship with Lee now was pure friendship. She didn't know if he still had feelings for her but she was single and loving it!

That morning was supposed to be when Sakura and Ino went shopping for food and anything else that Ino liked the look of. As usual, Ino was late and Sakura was left hanging around the shops with nothing but her imagination to keep her company. Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder and immediately turned around to kick the butt of the person who had the nerve to disturb her peaceful day. What she saw made her jump back in surprise, not only had Ino finally shown up but she had brought four very uncomfortable looking male ninjas. They were none other than Kiba, Naruto, Neji and …… "Sakura?" asked the last ninja.

"… Oh my… SASUKE!?!" Screamed the pink haired girl.

Suddenly before he could begin to say something he retching and puking up! Sakura just moved back to a safe distance as all of the ANBU boys started doing the same.

" What the hell is going on here?" yelled Ino.

When Naruto finally recovered from his bout of sickness, he answered that a rabid monkey from the North of Kohnaha had bitten all of them in a horrible fight to the death! Although of course the monkey was now dead.

Sasuke then explained that only the most skilled medic in Kohnaha could cure them and that of course was none other than Sakura. At this news Sakura became fidgety and uncomfortable, the thought of having all of these obscure cases on here hands at once scared the hell out of her. That and the thought of checking out some sort of monkey gave her the shivers!

Ino decided that it would now be a good time to bring up the fact that when the rest of them came back there would be a lot more cases like this and she would probably have to work her ass off to get them all cured in time for their next mission.

When Sakura had gotten all of the said ANBU members into the Kohnaha hospital, they had all begun throwing up yet again and she had sent Ino in search of four rather large buckets.

Sakura dragged the four men into the closest ward she could find and started the tests that would assist her in finding this unknown disease. She charged chakra into her hand and ran it up and down Sasuke's back. What she didn't notice was that every time she ran her hand over his sweating back he would almost let slip a pleasure filled moan.

Sasuke's P.O.V 

Sakura dragged us all into the nearest ward as soon as we had finished chucking up outside. She got me to step into a quiet room and I was beginning to get my hopes up, then she said that she would have to put me through a trough examination to find the source of the problem. As she ran her delicate hands up and all around on my sweaty back, I couldn't help but moan quietly. At once I cursed to myself for showing such weakness but thankfully she didn't seem to hear me. She then flipped me onto my back and ran her chakra filled hands down my chest, I suddenly realized that she was getting closer and closer to my manhood. _Oh my god… if she notices my erection she'll probably hate me forever!!_

So what do you think of the first chapter?

Sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger but if I didn't I would have nothing for the next chapter…

Oh well……

Please R+R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto though I know everyone here wants to.

Thanks for reading guys!!! I hope u liked it… if u didn't then please don't review because it makes me sad!!!  By the way this is going to be like a reeeaaalllly loooooonnnnnnggg chappy so sit nicely children and let the fun BEGIN!!

* * *

RECAP 

She then flipped me onto my back and ran her chakra filled hands down my chest; I suddenly realized that she was getting closer and closer to my manhood…

END OF RECAP

* * *

Sakura ran her hands down his body all the while getting closer and closer to him. Oh no… 

She had noticed it.

Oh Holy hell **NO**… 

She stopped suddenly and looked up at Sasuke a surprised look playing around her features. He looked at her.

He got up out of the hospital bed and walked over to her…and…SPEWED!!!

All down the front of Sakura's clothes!! She yelped and jumped away from him, staring disgustedly at her once-clean clothes.

"INO, GET THAT BUCKET IN HERE, **STAT**!!" she screamed.

Ino ran into the room and looked from the vomit covered Sasuke then to Sakura, and back and forth.

"…Who do I give it to??" she asked, an eyebrow raised. She noticed afterwards that this was the worst thing to say because Sakura went up to her, grabbed the bucket and glared daggers at her. Sakura then gave the bucket to Sasuke and walked briskly out of the examination room and down to the women's locker room. Sasuke, who felt very sorry for **HIS** (Underlined, peoples…) little cherry blossom, felt it his duty to go after her.

When everyone had been cleaned up and examined, Sakura came in with the results.

"Well you all seem to be healthy enough and except for the vomiting you are perfectly fine!" She said "You can all go home now but I will need you all to come and have an examination each week, Naruto on Monday, Sasuke on Tuesday and then Neji and Kiba on Thursday." She glanced at a sheepish looking Sasuke and carried on with "Today is Monday so I will see you tomorrow Sasuke."

_Tuesday_

Sasuke had just arrived at the hospital and was bracing himself to walk in when he heard some odd moaning noises coming from some bushes…

"Mmmmm, ohhh **baby** you taste **SO **gooooooddd!!" moaned a husky voice from the bush. Sasuke knew that he had no business to know what was behind that bush but his curiosity finally got the better of him. He slowly crept forward and peeked behind the said bush. What he saw next nearly made him choke on his own spit. While trying to stem a nosebleed, he yelped and made the couple turn to him with impatient eyes.

"What…? Who did you think I was going out with…?" asked a confused and impatient Naruto sitting up and tearing away from a red faced Hinata who was lying next to him.

"W-w-well I-err-I well…" stuttered Sasuke

"Oh… you thought that I didn't know Hinata liked me, didn't you..?" replied Naruto with a sudden look of realization on his foxy features

Luckily this was when Sakura decided to come outside and see where Sasuke had got to. She then dragged the onyx-eyed man inside, saving him from any further embarrassment.

When inside the hospital she told him to go into the examination room and strip down to his undies so that she could perform a full body scan. He obliged and felt somewhat turned on at the thought of a full body scan from Sakura. He walked into the room and began to take his clothes off.

Sakura walked into the room where Sasuke was to be examined… and found it empty…

"HELP!!! THE PERVERTS HAVE COME TO FIND MEEEE!!!!!" She heard a scream from down the corridor.

"Holy Shit!" She giggled and ran off down the hall to the _other _examination room.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" She screamed at the confused Sasuke… with only his boxers on.

"You said to go to the room down the hall and strip down so that you could do a full body examination…. Oh crap you meant the other room didn't you…" Sasuke saved Sakura from explaining it by figuring out himself.

"Yes… Could you please come down to the proper room now?" Sakura asked the now blushing man.

When they got to the RIGHT examination room, Sakura told Sasuke to lie down on the bed while she washed her hands. So being a good boy he lay on the light green bed and waited. While waiting, he suddenly realized that the bed reminded him of something… what was it... he just couldn't quite place his finger on it. Just then he had a very _bad_ idea…

Sasuke had gotten his hopes dashed when Sakura walked in with one of her fellow medic-nins. "_Damn that Ino girl…"_ he thought to himself. "_Oh well, Sakura will just have to wait until tonight. I will get Sakura to love me again:insert evil laughter here:"_

Sakura arrived home after a long day at work, she was tired. So tired in fact that she did not realize that her front door was unlocked and her eyes were drooping so much that she didn't see the shadow within the shadows…

Sakura sleepily staggered inside and locked her cherry blossom door behind her, she had always loved that door because on the inside there was an inscription from her lat mother, it read:

_Whoever enters this humble abide shall be blessed and those who exit it shall be lucky in their day ahead._

Every time Sakura walked through that door she remembered what a kind hearted a gracious person her mother was…

She walked past her kitchen table and up the stairs to her bedroom. As she walked in she sensed a very powerful chakra and became alert to her surroundings, as she scanned the familiar sight of her room she heard the door behind her gently close. Warm hands rested themselves on her shoulders and turned her around to face the intruder.

Sasuke turned his childhood annoyance around to face him and pulled him into his chest in a warm embrace.

"… Sasuke?" She asked, confused, "I thought you were just hard because of the medicine I gave you…"

"Well you were wrong, weren't you?" He said with a meaningful smirk. He looked down at the Cherry Blossom he was holding and thought of how comfortable it was to have her in his arms. It felt so right, yet he knew that if she didn't feel the same way he would have to let her go.

* * *

Wow that has to be the longest chap I have EVER written. By the way, If you have any requests of a fanfiction do not hesitate to ask as I wil dedicate one of them to youuuuuu!!


	3. Author's Not plz read very important

Author's Note 

Hey I'm not sure if I should make this fic long or short so I am asking my lovely reviewers to decide. It was originally going to be about 9 chapters long.

I may not update for a while because my Soccer season has just started and I am now very busy at the weekends. Sorry about not updating for a long time… PLEEEAAASSSEEE DON'T KILL MEEE!?!?

Ja ne

LoopyLoo13

xoxo


	4. Final Chappy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah

I am reaaaalllyyy sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy and I hope that you will all forgive me!!

* * *

_Recap:_

_"… Sasuke?" She asked, confused, "I thought you were just hard because of the medicine I gave you…"_

_"Well you thought wrong, didn't you?" He said with a meaningful smirk. He looked down at the Cherry Blossom he was holding and thought of how comfortable it was to have her in his arms. It felt so right, yet he knew that if she didn't feel the same way he would have to let her go._

_End or Recap_

"Sasuke, w-w-what are you doing" Sakura spluttered as he ran both of his hands down to her hips. His answer was a smirk and a little squeeze on her hips. He looked down at her and almost laughed at the uncomfortable position she was in, if she moved backwards his hand would be on her ass and if she moved forwards her stomach would be touching his groin.

He took a step towards the girl and pushed himself against her, she took a step back and felt his hand on her arse. She gasped and jumped forward closing the space between him and her. He tightened his grip around her waist and leant down towards her. "_This is it". _He thought to himself as he crashed his lips to hers, stealing her first kiss.

She gasped when his soft warm lips closed in on her rosy ones, stealing her first kiss. At first she resisted and tried to hold back but he knew she couldn't last long, her hands flew into his dark hair and tangled them selves in it. He knew now, she wanted him. He could feel it.

He ran his tongue over her upper lip, asking for entrance. She allowed it to him with a soft moan. His slick tongue moved into her cavern and started exploring. Their tongues battled for dominance but Sasuke soon won it, sliding his tongue into every crevice.

Sakura pushed herself towards him, deepening the kiss. He walked forwards and pushed her down onto the bed, moving his lips down to her neck. She moaned as his tongue hit the sweet spot just above her collarbone.

Sasuke moved his hands up to her chest and was just about to pull of her top when she pulled away. She looked into his yes and said, "I don't want our friendship to end with us doing the wrong thing and getting embarrassed."

He pulled apart from her and looked disappointedly at girl lying underneath him. He knew he couldn't force he never could but he wanted it so badly, to feel like he had accomplished something in his life, to feel wanted. He loved her, he knew that now and he would never hurt her. This meant that he would have to wait, at least until she was ready. They were friends; of course she didn't want to ruin their relationship with a silly act on his part. He needed her. Sasuke Uchia needed Sakura Haruno.

I had been three weeks since he had come back from his mission, two weeks since he had tried to seduce Sakura, three days since he had been cured and one hour before he was going to ask Sakura out. Yes, he knew that she might say no and injure his damn pride but he knew she was worth it. He had planned everything from the place to the exact words. He was running it through his head when suddenly a silver haired Jounin appeared, upside down, in front of him.

"Damn it Kakashi!" he exclaimed taking a step back

"Nice to see you too, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed "so… where are you headed, cause I could really do with some help tidying my apartment…" Sasuke's former Sensei rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago but I will help you tidy your apartment some other time," he replied wearily.

"Oh damn, I really need some-one to read "Icha, Icha Paradise" with me…. But I guess I'll have to ask Naruto… Sasuke…SASUKE?!?" The shinobi yelled to himself for Sasuke had already gone off with out listening to his sensei's ramblings.

Sakura on the other hand had been waiting for about half an hour at a tree in the park. Sasuke had told her that he would be there 15 minutes ago; she was disappointed because after the incident two weeks ago, Sasuke had been avoiding her at all costs. She had once walked past an alley way with Sasuke's feet sticking out from the top of a dustbin.

She was just about to give up and leave when a black haired blur shot past her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I-I ummm well I er willyougooutwithme?" came the almost incoherent reply from Sasuke.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Sakura said, obviously not getting the point.

"Uhhh. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" he asked again as if he was talking to a three year old.

At this Sakura stepped back and looked disbelievingly at the ground. Although she knew he was going to ask her something along these lines, thanks to Naruto, she hadn't even thought of an answer. She staggered back and stopped against a tree.

"Ummm, Sasuke…." She asked "Why are you asking me this now instead of before you tried to seduce me?"

"Uh… that is actually a really good question" came the reply from an embarrassed looking Sasuke, he scratched the back of his head in thoughtfulness.

"Well… my answer is… umm…" Sakura held the pause to create a dramatic affect;

"Well…?" asked and anxious Sasuke.

"hmmm, ummm, err… oh screw it, YES!" She screamed and flung her arms around a very grateful Sasuke.

* * *

Sorry guys but it ends here, if I get about 20 more reviews I may write a crack Chapter, or a smutty chapter whatever you request my darling reviewers…

Sorry but I can't think of anything else to write……I will accept any offers to make this into a longer story…

Sorry Again but one shots are much easier T.T

Lotz of lub

LoopyLoo13

xoxo


End file.
